The Ties That Bind
by ShiNoShi
Summary: If I was your vampire, Certain as the moon, Instead of killing time, We'll have each other Until the sun.' SasuxNeji Rated T Oneshot


This oneshot was inspired by the song 'If I was you vampire' by Marilyn Manson. Listening to this song while you read it, makes it a lot better. It may be a bit confusing to most, but I'm happy about how this turned out. So if you don't like it, well I just don't give a fuck. If you do enjoy it, then thank you for reading. I don't ask for reviews, but they are nice. I except all types of reviews. Including flamers. The lyrics to this song will be at the end of the fic. Thanks for reading.

_**'The Ties That Binds'**_

It was 6am Christmas morning, and there were no shadows, or reflections here. He sat on the roof top of a near by house, the snow swirling all around him, barely visible against his flawlessly pale flesh. A light breeze picked up, and toyed with the ends of his dark locks, that blended in perfectly with the darkness that surrounded him. Black mystifying orbs stared out into the world, as if seeing everything, yet at the same time seeing nothing. Legs crossed, elbows resting on his knees, fingers interlaced, and resting just over his mouth. He was lost in time and space. Remembering a time long ago.

_Lying cheek to cheek in his cold embrace. Sasuke watched the long haired brunet as he slept. His hair framing his pale face, and his long dark lashes lightly laying on his cheeks. His breathing was even and slow, and Sasuke could sense the rich crimson substance right below the others thin layer of flesh. His eyes slowly made their way down towards a perfect neck, and he felt a pleasurable, tickling sensation from the sides of his mouth, as his canines ached to feel that soft flesh beneath his lips._

_Tearing his orbs from that delectable neck, he let them travel up to trace a pair of plump lips, that where slightly parted. He ached to kiss those beautiful lips. Eyes slowly began to flutter open, and Sasuke turned his attention upwards, only to lock his black orbs, with a pair of milky white ones. "Good morning Sasuke." The voice was soft, and starry, like twilight. "Good Morning Neji." Sasuke replied with his own dark and silky voice. They got lost in the others gaze, and Neji began to smirk after a few minutes._

_He tilted his head up and to the side, baring his throat to the raven. Sasuke gazed hungrily at Neji's throat for a moment, before he moved his mouth down, and gently caressed his lips against Neji's in a swift 'thank you' kiss, before he moved his mouth down to the others neck, and gently sank his canines into the soft flesh._

Mentally shaking his head, he rid himself of these memories**. This is where it started, and this is where it will end. **Sasuke thought to himself, as new memories came flooding back to his mind.

_The raven licked Neji's smiling lips, asking for entrance, which he was granted within seconds of asking. They say the hole is where the heart is. They built this tomb together, and Sasuke would not fill it alone. Beyond the pale, everything's black, no turning back. All to soon, the brunet felt a sting at his neck that soon disappeared, and became replaced with a kind of pleasure that he had never experienced before. He raised his hand to tangle his fingers into the black locks, while tilting his head, allowing the other easier access to his throat._

He hated these damned memories. They haunted his dreams, and every waking moment of his life. **6:19 and I know I'm ready. Drive me off the mountain, so I can be with you.** Sasuke thought, but he knew he could never do it. Not after that day.

_So soft and so tragic, as a slaughter house, Neji pressed the knife against his heart and said, 'I love you, so much you must kill me know.' 'No. I wont kill you.' Sasuke replied calmly, taking a step forward. Neji shook his head, and pressed the knife harder against his chest. 'You must. I have only made you weak, and I could not live without you Sasuke. This is the only way. If you love me you will kill me.' Sasuke only shook his head, and took another step forward. 'You have not made me weak, and I refuse to kill you. There are other ways Neji-'_

_''No. We both know I would not survive as what you are. This is the only way, and we both know it. Promise me this Sasuke. Promise me you'll go on living. For me. Never forget about me. Promise me that Sasuke. Please.' Sasuke stared at Neji for the longest time, before he sighed in defeat. 'I Promise Neji.' The brunet smiled, and the last thing he said before he plunged the knife deep into his heart where three words 'I love you.'_

Sasuke's eyes grew hard, as he remembered that day, whishing that he had never made that promise to Neji. **If I was you vampire, certain as the moon, instead of killing time, we'll have each other until the sun. If I was you vampire. Death waits for no one. Hold my hands across your face, because I think are time has come.** The raven let a small smirk grace his lips, as he thought to himself. **That's something I always use to tell you wasn't it Neji. I was your vampire, and I will always be your vampire.**

The sun was beginning to rise, and soon children and adults would be getting up to open their presents. Sasuke stood up, and look out towards the vanishing moon, before he turned to leave, only to come back again in a year. Because the ties that bind, are never broken by time or death.

**'If I was your vampire' lyrics**

**6 a.m. Christmas shadows,No reflections cheek to cheekIn your cold soft and so tragicAs a press the knifeAgainst your say,"I love you, so much you must kill me now."I love youSo muchYou must kill me I was your vampire,Certain as the moon,Instead of killing time,We'll have each otherUntil the I was your vampire,Death waits for no my handsAcross your face,Because I thinkOur time has your smile apartWith my hole is where the heart built this tomb together,And I won't fill it the paleEverything is black,No turning I was your vampire,Certain as the moon,Instead of killing time,We'll have each otherUntil the I was your vampire,Death waits for no my handsAcross your face,Because I thinkOur time has comeBlood-stained sheetsIn the shape of your heart,This is where it starts...Blood-stained sheetsIn the shape of your heart,This is where it is where it will comes the moon again.6:19 and I know I'm readyDrive me off the 'll burn,I'll eat your impossible wheels seducingOur I was your vampire,Certain as the moon,Instead of killing time,We'll have each otherUntil the I was your vampireDeath waits for no my handsAcross your faceBecause I thinkOur time has the paleEverything is blackNo turning the paleEverything's blackNo turning is where it is where it will comes the moon is where it is where it will comes the moon comes the moon againHere comes the moon again**


End file.
